Happy
by sefk
Summary: Written for Hufflepuffluv's First Kiss Challenge. DM/GW.


**Happy**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Spell book.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Written for the First Kiss Challenge byHufflepuffluv.<em>

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley chewed on the end of her quill unhappily as she leafed through her all too large History Of Magic textbook. She inwardly cursed the subject as she flipped a page, not noticing the way how many eyes lit up as she bit down on her quill. She sighed, flipping her blood-red hair over one shoulder as she unbuttoned the top button of her mundane, white school shirt.<p>

The sets of eyes that watched the fourth year looked on happily as they watched the innocent girl. Whether she was intentionally toying with them or was just a naïve child with no idea of what she did to men he didn't know, the grey eyes mused, but she was certainly good at attracting male attention - specifically his.

She huffed again, and the steely grey eyes took it upon himself to help before Potter did. And so, with a swagger, he strutted towards the table at which she worked.

"What are you working on?"

"I've _got_ it," she huffed, not looking up to see who she spoke to.

"I had no doubt that you would have eventually gotten it, but I am here to offer my assistance, and perhaps help speed the process along."

Halfway though his snarky sentence the redhead looked up to glare at the blonde who was occupying her table.

"Malfoy, leave me alone!" she spat with venom, "I don't have time for your stupidity right now, so would you please, please just _go away._"

"But little she-weasel, why on earth would I leave this classic bit of entertainment I am sure to get by annoying you," Draco sneered, admiring the way her eyes flashed as she got progressively more angry.

"Malfoy, seriously," she said in a pleading voice, "I need to get this done by tomorrow, so leave me be."

Draco scooted his chair closer to hers and looked at the page she was reading and began to read aloud, "'Giant rebellions of the eighteen-hundreds. The eighteen-hundreds were a time flush with wizard against giant battles. Overall'- nope. This is dull beyond belief, Weasley, would you not rather be outside by the lake?"

Ginny closed her eyes briefly, and Draco took the time to enjoy the small flush of her cheeks. "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked softly, "Why be nice when you could ignore me, or better yet, be mean."

"Oh weaselette, I'm not always a cruel git," he said, ignoring her eye roll. "I've already taken your history of magic class. Would you like to take a walk outside while I quiz you?"

Ginny's innocent hazel eyes peered at his face, "And you're not just playing a prank on me?"

"Now weaselette, why would I do that?"

"Because you're Draco Malfoy, an insufferable, prick who enjoys torturing poor Gryffindors?" she said, cracking a small smile.

"I promise," Draco said, smirking at the angry green eyes that peered out of a bookshelf near them, "I am honestly being kind."

Ginny slowly packed up her back, unsure why she was trusting the boy who had tortured her for years, but she began to follow him from the library regardless.

"Gin, where are you going?" Harry Potter asked as he say the redheaded girl follow his mortal enemy from the library.

"Out," she said, inclining her head towards the window, which drew Harry's attention to Draco once more.

"With him?" he asks, distaste seeping into his voice.

Ginny nodded slowly, mildly afraid that Draco would admit that it was a joke and leave her standing there.

"Yes Potter, she's going to the lake with me. Problem?"

Ginny sent Harry a glare, "Yes, _Harry_, I'm going out."

Harry took a step back at Ginny's scalding tone, "I'm sure Ron wouldn't appreciate this, Ginny."

"I'm sure Ron won't find out either, right Harry?" Ginny said, giving him a glare while fingering her wand slightly. Draco let out a small laugh, but looked away as soon as Harry looked towards him.

"Come along," he said, beckoning towards the redhead who followed him with a smirk.

They walked in silence to the lake where Draco sat down, leaning against a tree. Ginny sat besides him and looked out into the calm waters.

"That was enjoyable," Draco said gleefully, drawing Ginny from her thoughts.

"Hm? What was?" she asked quickly, glancing at the blonde.

"Seeing you interact with Potter. I quite enjoyed that."

Ginny gave Draco a small, shy smile. "I'm glad I can provide you with such entertainment."

He nudged her shoulder playfully, "Yeah, thanks."

She snorted causing him to laugh and lean into her. He noticed the way the setting sun lit up her hair like a blaze, and leaned down towards her.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said, before pressing his lips to her. It wasn't a long kiss, or a particularly sexual one, in face, it was rather chaste, but she still pulled back with a smile on her face.

"What?" he asked, smiling as well at her stupid grin.

"I never expected you to be my first," she giggled, blushing and turning her face down. Draco quickly reached out his thumb to pull her face up to meet his, "Your first? Was I honestly your first kiss?"

She gave him a small smile, something which made his heart flutter unexpectedly and nodded.

Draco wasn't quite sure what to think. He looked at the smiling girl before leaning to press his lips against hers once more.

"What was that for?" she asked once they both pulled back.

"Just checking to make sure you're happy," Draco muttered, ignoring the way her face lit up at his care.

"I'm happy," she assured him, leaning into his warmth, "I'm happy."


End file.
